The present invention relates generally to a thrust-out type container for a rod-like article such as a lipstick.
So-called thrust-out type container for a lipstick or the like is conventionally available, which is generally constructed in a manner that a carrier contained within the inner cylinder and provided with the lipstick moves upward or downward as an inner cylinder is rotated with one hand while an outer cylinder is immobilized with the other hand wherein the carrier can move upward sufficiently to expose the lipstick from a top opening of the outer cylinder. For an actual rotation of the inner cylinder, a control cylinder provided so as to surround the outer cylinder is rotated with fingers. This control cylinder is coupled to the inner cylinder via a coupling member.
Such a thrust-out type container is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-164328A. In the case of the thrust-type container disclosed in this document, an intermediate cylinder is interposed between an outer cylinder and a control cylinder and this intermediate cylinder has its inner peripheral surface engaged with an outer peripheral surface of an inner cylinder so as to be rotated together with the inner cylinder. The upper portion of the intermediate cylinder extends upward beyond the upper end of the control cylinder and adapted to slide along the inner peripheral surface of a cap in close contact with the this inner peripheral surface as the cap is put on the container's body. The intermediate cylinder is fixed to the control cylinder by means of welding or adhesive in order to protect the intermediate cylinder against unintentionally falling off from the control cylinder due to repeated opening and closing the cap.
A thrust-out type container disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-33294A comprises a circular outer cylinder and a square control cylinder. An intermediate cylinder interposed between the outer cylinder and the control cylinder consists of a circular cylindrical portion circumscribing the outer cylinder and a square cylindrical portion circumscribing the control cylinder. A cap of the thrust-out type container has its inner peripheral surface adapted to be partially brought in close contact with the outer peripheral surface of the circular cylindrical portion of the intermediate cylinder as the cap is put on a body of the container. The intermediate cylinder serves to fill a gap defined between the circular outer cylinder and the square control cylinder from above the thrust-out container and is bonded to the inner peripheral surface of the control cylinder by means of welding or adhesive.
In the case of the thrust-out type container of prior art as has been exemplarily described above, the intermediate cylinder is fixed to the control cylinder using an adhesive or a welding technique. A fixing operation by the welding technique for this purpose usually requires a time at least several seconds and a fixing operation using the adhesive usually requires much more time. In view of this problem, it is a principal object of the present invention to improve the conventional thrust-out type container so that a working time required for incorporation of the intermediate cylinder into the thrust-out container.